Popohnia Crystalrose
|caption =Popohnia as a Cardinal }} "There is one Law of Laws that triumphs over every court and every judge. It is the Law of the HOLY LIGHT, which lay embedded in the very fabric of Life and the Universe." ~ Popohnia C. Popohnia Crystalrose (formerly Popohnia Fitzerhernn) is a gnome cleric serving within the ranks of the Church of the Holy Light, currently acting as the Cardinal of Law of the Council of Bishops as well as Bishop of Ironforge and Bishop of Gnomeregan. Leading her own inquisition sect, the Rosen Inquisition, Popohnia primarily resides in Rosenhearth which she has taken to call her domain and act as its governor. She is a zealous believer in the Holy Light and can be found working abroad Azeroth to dispense its teachings and judgment. =Description= ---- The gnome usually happens to be the smallest of all present within a room, but also often the one with the greatest aura and presence of authority as well. Popohnia's visage is often kept under a graceful and unphased inquisitor expression. Her features could be described as particularly cute and innocent for someone who leads the Church's force against the greater evil even though they carry the weight of authority. On the inside though, the professional and scary visage disperses and a carrying, loving mother resides. Large dark-brown eyes are often found blankly staring ahead with question, but also often with compassion. Her hair, cut short to the neck is usually unattended and rushed. The gnome's figure is otherwise quite curvy and ample; she is usually adorned with numerous wards and seals when found wearing her robes and armor. =History= Early History Popohnia was born into what could be considered the higher classes of Gnomish society. After her mother's death, her family, a group wealthy landowners and proponents of science and innovation, were quick to set Popohnia on the right path. During her youth Popohnia was well on her way to receiving education and a career in science, medicine, and mechanics. Such time would last until the First and Second War. When the civil war of Gnomeregan broke out, Popohnia's family were spared the horrors that the city endured, for the most part. It was years later, when outside influences began to seep in that malice and vile behavior occurred. Drawven and human clerics and preachers would undoubtedly begin to spread their influence onto the Gnomish lands. When the Old Scriptures and the teachings reached the Fitzerhernns, Popohnia found immense fascination in the Light and Its practices. This caused scandals and splits in the family - gnomes who considered clericship while other, more traditional ones, firmly denied it. Popohnia would leave to embark on her new path towards learning the Light. In a secluded monastery within Loch Modan, she trained alongside Dwarven clerics gaining knowledge of scripture, virtues, and old Dwarven Rites. When the Third War arrived on Azeroth, Popohnia departed for the North. There she bore witness to utter decimation as the human kingdom slowly decayed. Popohnia served alongside remnants of the Silver Hand orders, and what would later form into the Argent Dawn. The next good half of the decade would be spent as a cleric and logistics manager for the Argents. By the time of the Cataclysm, Popohnia would move on to Stormwind. Career Popohnia's formal indoctrination into the Church was after her initiation into the order of Dawn's Refuge - the Lightwardens. Popohnia's mastery of the Light and knowledge of scripture would be the product of the Order and its master, Melchiz Tzedeck, which shaped her into the gnome she is. During her time as deaconess and later on, an ordained reverend of the Church, Popohnia embarked on numerous campaigns and missionary efforts within Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Pandaria. After her consecration and installment as the Bishop of the see of Gnomeregan, Popohnia focused on improving the Church's defense against the Great Dark and resurrecting the Inquisition. She was present in the South Lordaeronian Crusade, and the Crusade against the Truthful. The Bishop also led numerous witch hunts and demon pursuits with her Order. With the coming of the Legion and her elevation to Lord Chancellor, Popohnia had been actively trying to support the effort against the invasion and plans the restoration of her lost Refuge. After merging her order with the ranks of the Brotherhood of Clemency, Popohnia is set on continuing the fight against the Legion while undertaking a new approach centered around seeking wisdom from primordial and Titanic sources and revelations. Months later she would come to join the ranks of The Citrine Eagle to offer them ecclesiastical guidance and help expand their inquisitorial sect. After leaving the ranks of The Citrine Eagle, Popohnia established her own branch of the Inquisition and began to work abroad remaining ever loyal to the Church. Religious Orders In the early year of 625 K.C, Popohnia was ordained as a priestess of the Church of the Holy Light under Melchiz Tzedeck, who saw after her education and trials. During the winter of 625 K.C, she was appointed as the Prioress of Gnomeregan, and months later the Bishop of the See. She took on the Prefecture of the Congregation of the Inquisition, under Lord Chancellor Allrick Antonius. In the later summer of 626 K.C, Popohnia was appointed as the next Lord Chancellor and became the first female Cardinal. She serves alongside Melchiz Tzedeck, and Niklos Adamant. Currently Popohnia currently spends most of her time in the North, trying to domesticate her domain Rosenhearth and coordinating several inquisitor agents. Her duties as Cardinal of the Church often find her traveling abroad and tending to the faithful across the holy lands. =Education= Most of Popohnia's formal presbyter education was conducted by her mentor Cardinal Melchiz Tzedeck. Including the study of Scripture, conduction of Rites, Luxology, and Church ethics and history. Melchiz Tzedeck was also responsible for the larger extent of her battle-cleric training, as well as Inquisitor training and mental magics. Popohnia has three scholastic degrees for history, archeology and linguistics, two earned in Stormwind and one in Gilneas. She speaks fluently Gnomish, Common, and Dwarven, as well has basic understanding of Thalassian, Old Lordaeronian Common, and Eredun. She received her battle-tactics and military combat training while in service to the Lightwardens Order, mentored by two dwarves: Master Rathsvith and Sir Bernogan Hammerhand. Popohnia's knowledge of medicine and healing arts derives back from her service to the Argent Dawn. Her herbal knowledge was mostly influenced and taught to the Cardinal by Elestri Douglas. =Personality= ---- Character Popohnia is exceptionally stern when it comes to her obligations and to her service to the people of the Church and the Holy Light. She rarely tolerates disobedience or lack of competence when it comes to such. Professionalism is a prime factor to the way the Cardinal holds herself while at work. Her intolerance and hate to those who serve the forces of Darkness and use powers deemed evil, is the core of why she acts as one of the more radical clergywomen of the Faith. On the contrary, she is a sweet and loving mother when it comes to friends and family, willing to sacrifice her very life and well-being for those she trusts and believes in. And like all mortals, Popohnia too has cravings and enjoys a good bit of entertainment in her spare time. Beliefs As a high-ranking member of the Church of the Holy Light, Popohnia unquestionably believes in the Light and Its teachings. She carries herself with much zeal and valor even to the point of religious extremisms, especially when it comes to heresy and evil-aligned organizations in service of the Great Dark. She is very stern an dedicated on the irradiation of groups deemed heretical or anathema by the Church of the Holy Light. Popohnia's ideology seeks a collective unity within all and wishes to see the Church united as one arch-faith instead of manifesting into separate cults and sects throughout. =Offices and Succession= Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Engineers Category:Priors Category:Lightwardens Category:Gnome Category:Gilnean Category:Bishops Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Inquisitor